darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
N/A
"Chaos is a friend of mine... I accept him though I am unsure it accepts me. Though I know it creates me, the idea that it views as a being, much as important, is still under question. Yet it gives me freedom, the choice to join or oppose. The will to build, destroy, love, and hate. If that isn't a reason worth fighting, then I do not know what is." ~ Havoc Havoc also known as Harriet Havoc, The Curse of Britain, The Scarlet Destroyer, Ms. Mavrik, The Crimson Crusader, The Apex Anarchist, The Heretic, Dolly-Maker, The Pathological Nightmare, '''and '''The Maiden Of Hellfire, is a psychotic and energetic Irish Outlaw, Maniacal Criminal, and an Active Anarchist of the Chaos Movement. She has been described by most people as a "psycopathic, mass murdering, schizophrenic serial killer and thrill seeker with zero empathy." Whether or not this statement is more fact then fiction is to be debated. Her real name is debatable. Some claim that prior to her evolution, her name was originally Amber Elizabeth, or possibly some along the lines of Scarlet or Elissa. It is unclear. She now lives in a constant state of confliction and on-going chaos that has been through several surreal and extreme adventures and would not have it any other way, a Thrill Seeker simply looking for the next amusing event to catch her eye, whether she is welcomed or not. Originally working for the mysterious and cryptic Incubus Organization, her failed attempts to assassinate the leaders by the order of some traitors caused her to get severly punished by both sides, thus throwing her into the Abyss for punishment. Ever since her rise though, she has changed into the being now known as Havoc, and she decided that on her first trip to Madness she would take revenge on those who were responsible. While she was indeed a major person responsible for saving the world from the Organization, she was ultimately more concerned on killing the one responsilbe more so then saving other people. She now lives life currently as an active Anarchist, Bushranger, Terrorist, Mercenary, Voodoo Specialist, Serial Killer, Spree Killer, Drug Trafficker, Vehicular Manslaughterer, Thrill Seeker, an even an extremely devoted Chaos Worshipper, as she proves to be an extremely loyal follower to the Church of Chaos and the Black Brotherhood, even wielding one of the oldest copies of the Necronomicon known to man, which she uses constantly to summon monsters, transportations, or to converse or possibly ask out tasks and powers from the Old Ones. She is also currently married to her former arch nemisis, rival, partner, buisness leader, and teacher ironically Doctor Darrius Cooper also known as the Plague. Aside from there very different personalities and behaviors, and attitude toward things, they seem to share an unparallel bond between one another, and even though there relationship has remained under constant strife before, they both seem to be very devoted to one another and do indeed have some kind of strange yet deep understanding with one another. Some may it call it love, but as Havoc says, there simply is no way to describe it anyways. Since she spends most of her time living on the go, she's never really had a consistant home actually, since she's constantly moving from place to place, world to world, realm to realm, etc. Setting up camp and trying to figure what she'll do next then. Though due to her relationship with Plague however, she does come every so often again into Plague's Laboratory; his home and work place to live with him and plan things out while he's working, whether he likes it or not. He has however, shown to have grown a huge comfort to her being with him as she has with him and they almost seem to function like a married couple, almost. They are indeed most active when they're together in the battlefield causing an infinite amount of Chaos together. She also appears to live life like a moblie person would in the sense that she's often seen living in her vehicle. She is mainly seen riding and living in her powerful and custom made tank. The VK-SKARLET-118. This powerful vehicle was a newly created tank, hover car, and spider crawler prototype created by Mammon's Mastodon Industries. Originally titled to be RX-QUEEN-117, it was stolen by Havoc during a break and she hasn't regretted stealing it ever since. Since then it has become a staple and icon to her icon and is the main vehicle and mount that she uses to get around. Over the years, she has custom made it, modified it, tweaked its weaponary, and of course re-colored to make sure it better suited tastes. She also seems to fancy herself an Artist, a specialist in Dark Magic, mostly in Taboo Voodoo Arts, and specially finds her favorite hobby to be making dolls for people, but with always a price. Apperance "They say that once you kill a few people, you get used to it and even killing all gets boring... Well I want to remember me differently each time. Each time I kill, each time I massacre, each time I destroy, I'll do it in a different fashion, a different style, a different look, and a different tactic each time. Because let's face it... Variety is the flavor of life... and Chaos is everything and everywhere. Why would I want to restrict myself to one apperance. I'll change so much throughout my days of killing that my legacy will be a long a conveluded mess. Scholars, Men, and Women all debating on what I am, who I am, and why I did what I did... Why I do what I do. I'm a Chameleon... Nothing will be the same about me. It'll be '''Biblical!'" ~ Havoc explaining the reasoning behind her fashion'' Havoc's preference and style of wardrobe is nearly as strange and unpredictable as her own character as a whole. Havoc may wear certain clothes more often then not, but Havoc herself has never really had much of a consistant wardrobe. She constantly changes her apperance from time in again, almost very compulsively, though she does so in a very methodical gesture. It is up for debate whether she does so out of the unstable mental condition she has or if it's just an optional thing for her to do that offers some form of fixation, but she does so constantly and she and everyone of her partners are almost completely aware of how often she changes her clothes and attire in a consistant basis, especially after mental breakdown. If she's going out for a task or doing some sort of dangerous mission, she'll most likely get her clothes destroyed, almost delibrately in fact, and then change to the next and move onto her next style of outfits or themes. Sometimes she's wearing casual, sometimes she wears an expensive suit and tie, other times she wears an exisquite dress, sometimes she dresses like a monster, other times she may simply appear in a bloody straight jacket, and sometimes she can just be simplified to just wearing an overall shirt with jeans or shorts and such. All these come together in different varying themes too as well. Havoc herself considers herself an artist and a master actress in playing parts, and depending on which person she's attempting to foil or kill, she'll dress differently or even done a different identity. At some points she appears as a Sorceress, a Warlock, a Witch, a Biker, a Psycho Killer, a Seamstress, a Samurai, or a Ninja, etc. This current Incarnation of hers is a pure Irish born woman, with beauitful red hair, green eyes, and smooth white skin. She would considered to be extremely beautiful to most if not due to her insanity scaring people and the scars she wears and prides after she has been inflicted with much pain by others and herself. Possible Predecessor "My brothers and I had founded this mysterious Island, that had yet to be mapped out for some strange reason. While approaching there we all began to feel and strong sense of fear and unease as we approached the area. Something was brewing in this Island, something Evil, I could feel it. And it all became clear when we made our landing and met with the Queen... It'd be the worst mistake we would ever make in our entire life. I regret it to this day." ~ Josh Mathews, a British Born Sailor who had mistakenly arrived to Relic's Isle It is said in legends in the earliest days of Colonial History that when certain colonies invaded from Europe and mostly Great Britain and came to a mysterious and desolute area in Africa, they arrived to find this strange Tribe or Cult brewing. The Tribe seemed to have been practicing a strange form of Worship through communicating with spirits, manipulating nature, wielding strange and dark magical powers, and possibly bringing fourth powerful Negative Energy from the Underworld, at least that is what the Colonials claimed. The Colonials were skeptic of what to make of this at the time but of course this to be another savage area like usual, and like most Colonials who decided to leave Europe and come to a new world, they opted to stay in this land, but certain elements and people would not allow this. Whoever attacked first is still being debated upon, either the Native or the Colonials could have sparked the fight at any moment but regardless a skrimish broke out between the Native people and the Invading Colonials. While the Natives seems to have had the upper hand at first by being in there own home terrirtory and using apparent Dark Magic that was powerful enough to drive many of the Colonials mad and kill many of them in the most brutal of fashions, eventually the British Colonials one because of there improved technology, the fact that more and more Colonists were coming to assist there brothers, and that the Natives began to die out because of a disease that was sparked by the British. The Tribe eventually died because of the many lost lives and those who survived either were enslaved or died out due to Hunger or the Disease. One of the Tribe Queens, angered by the loss and death over her Family and People decided that during her during Execution, before she was hung for the murder of several British Sailors that she would curse all of these Invaders, that she would curse the British Nation forever with the presense of her undying spirit through a Monster. She explained that through her Gods will, her spirit would never die and that she would constantly reborn through a Monster that would spend the rest of eternity haunting and destroying the British Nation, and making great suffering for all the Children of the Sailors who had stolen her peoples land years ago. This Tribe Queen's name was never fully understood and was lost over time after her execution although some people in British Colonies seemed to give her the Nickname of Havoc. Since then she's become somehwat of a Bogeyman sort of figure like Bloody Mary where people tell stories in the Old Days of the Angry and Vengeful Spirit of the Tribe Queen Havoc would kill and haunt all of the descendents of the British Conquerers and destroy every bit of land that she would believe that the British had corrupted. Many people believe that Harriet Havoc is actually the Manifesting Spirit of this Tribe Queen's rage, but many including herself still have many mixed feelings about this concept. Origins "Chaos takes that of two out of many forms. The strict and yet loving Creator who sees a great future in your design, and the Destoyer who sadistically and joyfully tears you apart bit by bit in its Wrath. And thus it will continue the progress all over again. It builds and destroys... Don't you see, we are Chaos. It created us all, It is not just my God or your God... It's every God and Beyond that. It's nature seems unfathomable to us, but it is rather simple. It creates us, plays with us, and when it gets bored... It gets rid of us." ~ Havoc Disputes of her origin are still going on to this day and no one is completely sure on who or what she ever is, some claim her to be a Demigod of some sorts, such as being the long lost child of Dionysus: The Greek God of Wine, Festiveness, and Madness. Or possibly Morrigan: Celtic Goddess of War, Phantoms, and Strife. Regardless of what is fact and fiction, it is clear that she suffered through severe abuse as a child, on what was known to be a very chaotic time in Ireland altogether. Some serious abuse and traumatic events would’ have defiantly happened in her childhood, still, historians and scientists from all over the world have been trying to piece her story together, and to this day, are now beginning to try and understand what happened in the past of what some people consider to be one of the most dangerous and formidable criminals in global history. Havoc, or as most people would think of her name at the time to be Amber, was most likely born in the Ireland under a Gaelic household most likely. She was born during some chaotic times in Ireland during 1536 to 1691, when Ireland was being conquered by England and its growing power, popular, and culture. England soon began to swallow Ireland as a whole both with its mass and its culture. Catholics were soon becoming antagonized as the Protestants, who were the main culture worshipped by the British Empire began to take full force and take over the everyday household of an average Catholic home. Ireland during the period 1536–1691 saw the first full conquest of the island by England and its colonization with Protestant settlers from Britain. This established two central themes in future Irish history - subordination of the country to London based governments and sectarian animosity between Catholics and Protestants. This period also saw the transformation of Irish society from a stateless, clan based Gaelic structure to a state governed society, more like those found elsewhere in Europe. The period is bounded by the dates 1536, when Henry VIII of England deposed the Fitzgerald dynasty as Lords Deputies of Ireland (the new Kingdom of Ireland was declared by Henry VIII in 1541) and 1691, when the Irish Catholic Jacobites surrendered at Limerick, thus confirming British Protestant dominance in Ireland. This is sometimes called the early modern period. The English Reformation, by which Henry VIII broke with Papal authority in 1536, was to change Ireland totally. While Henry VIII broke English Catholicism from Rome, his son Edward VI of England moved further, breaking with Papal doctrine completely. While the English, the Welsh and, later, the Scots accepted Protestantism, the Irish remained Catholic. Queen Mary had then reverted the state to Catholicism in 1553-58, and Elizabethbroke again with Rome after 1570. These confusing changes determined their relationship with the British state for the next four hundred years, as the Reformation coincided with a determined effort on behalf of the English state to re-conquer and colonize Ireland thereafter. The religious schism meant that the native Irish and the (Roman Catholic) Old English were to be excluded from power in the new settlement unless they converted to Protestantism. It was at this point most people assume that dark things began to happen in the household of Amber though most would assume that her childhood had mostly been a negative one. Amber was the daughter of an abusive and violent Catholic Priest who partake in abuse of both her and her mother, both physically and mentally, hitting them and sexually abusing and trapping in the house as he would tend to his duties as priest and on would on several occasions, cheat on his wife with other Nuns. Because of the frequent physical and mental abuse, Amber grew up very distant, shy, closed, and introverted. Always nervous and shy in front of other people and always suspecting them to be killers and would get very paranoid around other people. On several occasions when she would try to open up to other people she was taunted by other girls and frequently molested by neighborhood boys who would on more than one occasion, attempt bed her at a very young age. Amber would develop a serious mental instability, of paranoia and depression in her life. Things would only get worse and worse when her father locked her into the basement where she'd starve and have to live off of the rats and insects living in the dark. She developed a fear for the dark, a fear for people, the British Authority, and especially people with power. She hated the British state for there conquest and the damage they caused in life, yet it wasn't so much she hated them in paticular in comparison to how much she began to despise her own kin. The farmers in her town would all suffer through terrible fates and be of the most negative of moods, and children would often taunt and torture her much unlike. The Catholic Church that was in her neighborhood soon became quick to shun her and hate her, mostly due to her frightened and strange nature, people began to assume she was some sort of abomination or monster, all of this was triggered during an event where coughed out blood when she drank some Holy Water. This was really due to the fact that her father had crushed her chest with Stones during a drunk night of abuse, but of course since he was a Priest and her father, he was able to pull ties on that. Somewhere along her childhood, her mother had commited suicide, Havoc later makes claims that her mother "Just couldn't take the heat." And she simply gave up on living. Her daughter wanted to follow her but was too afraid to leave life, no matter how awful it was. Over time she began to grow a certain hatred, seeping deep within her, a deep dark feeling of hatred, apathy, and malice that was born within her, even she was not so aware of it, she was so scared that she didn't know too much on how to act it out. It seemed that she was forever fated to remain a slave, until one day... a Merchant came to town. Meeting The Merchant "He came to me... In Feathers... Like Geese that flew to lakes. And his offerings to me were as sweet, his skin was soft as leather, and a warm smile of promises, and deception. He came to me... and he made his offer." ~ Havoc regarding her first meeting with the Merchant On a certain day, much like many others. The Mysterious Entity simply known as "The Merchant" had appeared as if from nowhere yet again. Along this day, he set up sales and was waiting for someone to pick an item for him. But then he saw the girl we know and decided to approach her. Amber, wasn't doing much, just trying to escape her father once again seeing how far she can get, and simply reasoning out what she could do in life. When suddenly the Merchant approached her, offering her some diverse looking trinkets. Amber humbly tried to refuse The Merchant, claiming she had no money and could not buy anything even if she wanted to, in retrospect, even if she did or wanted to, she was really too depressed to buy anything at that point and was actually considering suicide as the way out, it would've been a relief from the clutches of her family. The Merchant however gave her a kind wink and smile, claiming that he did not need or want any money from her, and that he was actually looking for her. Amber was very suspicious about this mysterious man and actually felt like walking away but curiousity took her. Things got more intense though when The Merchant began to get very intrusive on Ambers life, to which Amber gets real suspicious by. The Merchant offers three things in paticular and claims that they will help her discover who she really is to awaken her and set her own her journey, Amber herself is still confused of what it is he's talking about. First the Merchant gives her a dark, bloody, old, and ancient hammer known as "Jochasta" an ancient evil and powerful weapon sculpted by the Brotherhood of Darkness that literally feeds on suffering, bloodshed, and destruction, it's actually said to be a living creature in a way with a mind of it's own, its own conciousness telling it when to feed and what to do at some point, communicating with the mind. The Second was on old book, a book that would turn out to be one of the most horrifying things she'd ever wield. A dangerous book, it was an older and unedited version of Necronomicon, the main book that was practiced by beings who worship the Old Ones, studying Dark Magic beyond imagination, and learning how to summon monsters and entities from other dimensions. It is here where Havoc would gain most of her Mad Knowledge from, and would play a big part of how she would turn later on as being exposed to such knowledge of the Book of Chaos causes one to gradually lose his or her's mind. The last and certainly not least would become the thing would alter her body completely forever and would be staple power within her. The Merchant finally offered her, from his sleeve with a toothy grin this bizzare and strange red fruit that almost seem to have the apperance of an Apple but had a strange glow the shined much more bizzarely. The Merchant referred to this fruit as the Eternal Spirits Awakening Fruit, this offering was perhaps the most bizzare and mysterious to Amber as it was said to perhaps "Unlock her full spiritual potential" though Amber was not quite sure what he meant by this but many would assume that it makes Havoc's spirit immortal and unforgiving, perhaps giving it conciousness and making sure it never fades away. Amber is ultimately confused by this, but she takes the fruit anyways, seeing how she won't find much oppritunity for something like this later. She takes a bite of this strange fruit, and as soon as she does, effects start happening to her that were really easy to take notice of. Her body began to ache and burn tremendosly, it felt like her intestines were... Literally on fire, then she began to scream in agony, she even began to see that her body was changing, lava began dripping from her mouth, her body start to heat up and burn her painfully, her hands started to catch on fire. The Merchant still continued to smile calmly as Havoc screamed in agony, and everyone else in the town began to react is some fear as expected. The Merchant told her not to worry, that in other experiences even though the weak are known to burn alive from consuming this fruit in agony, that this would not happen to someone as strong as her. And then a light shot up from within her body, a light so bright that she was knocked unconciouss, and then blackness. It was as if she was already dead. When she returned to gain conciousness, she had found that town she was once in was destroyed, people were butchered violently, killed, mudered and many households were on fire and in pieces, looked like they had been through a huge volacno or explosion. The Merchant was no where to be seen, and yet she could still feel his presense burning through her. She had an idea of what just happened, she knew now that she was going to do something, and she knew that she had the power to get it. Entering The League "Like I always say, it was love at first sight, when we first met we knew we'd be together however long either of us would be alive." ~ Havoc "We did?" ''~ Plague ''"Of course... Both of us were going to enjoy killing one another so joyfully now were we?" ~ Havoc Amber had only been active a little while now and her presense was already causing mass hysteria among all of Ireland and the British Goverment. With so much death and destruction ranging all across the lands, with countless murders and burning of lands, people really began to suspect the presense of a Demon in Ireland. Many believed that it was probably a curse to the Irish or the British Isles either way, the Caltholics believed that this was a sort of divine punishment in a way, for the Catholic Church believed that since Ireland had given up faith in there culture of God for Britains that this was a way of punishing beings for a lack of faith. But in reality it was simply Amber, lost, reckless, angry, mad, and confused; she had now gone mad with the power she had obtained and was using to full advantage. Recklessly killing anyone and getting revenge on the people that wronged her, but as she continued to do so and went on and on... she began to lose her control and her mind as her power kept growing and growing, it wouldn't be long until she'd become nothing more then a Mad Beast. As her power grew, so was the destruction she was causing. All across the Isles as destruction ranged on from the War to Havoc's Wrath a deep fog of misery, despair, sadness, and hatred began to increase even more so then often in the European Isles, and where there is hatred... The Odium arrived. The Odium, an organization that was steadily increasing in power and in members and managed to maintain a relatively low profile through several years already, was a cult mainly centered around Hatred and Chaos. And when the Irish and British governments were panicking over the latest incidents that caused a rise in hatred, paranoia, fear, and chaos; The Odium was hot on it's tracks. To see what was behind this. But because of this, so were other organizations as well. The recent amount of Deaths or Ireland were beginning to look even worse by War standards, so inititates and legions from both Heaven, Hell, and Beyond went to see and try to to figure out what was behind this all. Whether Supernatural Entitites, or bounty hunters, Amber became a target from Angels who wanted to kill and punish her or beings like Demons who wanted to recruit or allign with her... forcefully if neccessary. An all out search was initiated and many beings went searching for destructive entity. In reality Amber had basically de-evolved into a Mad Beast, gone insane and mad from power, the bloodshed and suffering that caused her so much pain became the fuel of her endless, and non-stop warpath to destruction. The Incubus Organization was one such powerful organization, interested in what was going on in what this situation. The Incubus Organization sent one of there powerful inititates, Ciragan or Doctor Cooper as he was known, to check on the the event of what was happening to cause so much terror in the land. The Incubus Organization wanted possibly a sample of this entity or at best, wanted it to be brought back alive and whole so they can perform experiemtns on it. But Ciragan had his own plans of what to do. Ciragan eventually, through all the rubble and squable of other beings and organizations who were after the same thing he was, he found the insane mad beast running a muck on pure destruction, she already having a violent with some other mercenaries and bounty hunters, and when Ciragan came, she showed him no mercy, as he did with her. Amber attacked Ciragan madly and with pure brute strength and insane energy. Amber used blow after blow to knoch Ciragan off his feet and to damage him as much as possible, yet no matter how hard she tried, he always seem to get back up fine, he showed little to no fear, and even though she seem to have overpowered him physically, she felt her mind slowly slipping away and weakening, losing conciousness once more. Amber fought well against Ciragan and aggressively for one of suck inexperience, but in the end was defeated by Ciragan's classic moves, such as his toxic breath and venomous serpents that rose and suffocated her, nearly crushing her body, and once he gained enough phobic energy to manipulate her mind and project her fears, it was clear he became the victor. Rather then killing her, or telling the Incubus Organization that she had been caught, Ciragan instead lied and told the Incubus Organization that he had failed and that the entity they had been searching for was dead. Though he would face certainly a minor punishment for this and his failure in the mission, it was a small consquense he would have to pay for the plan he making of his own merrits. This would soon cause the world to change like it never has before. Ciragan, in an act of rare generosity ever seen in him anymore and rather out of character especially for his behavior, befriended the girl Amber, and offered to raise her and train her to be the ultimate weapon, killing machine, and project for his personal game. As expected, Amber was of course far from lenient about this. A New Life... Failure... And Betayal... "I-I-I.... J-Just.... W-Wanted.... To Help...." ~ Ambers last words before dying Ciragan was one of the many members of the Heretic Sect that decided that they wanted to overthrow or destroy the current Leader of the Incubi Organization, beleving the new Leaders to be Corrupt and Self-Centered, only interested in there own purproses instead following the main goal. The Rebirth of the Monster ''"As far as I know, you're all just figments of my imagination, mere phantoms flying around in my head. And I am the Dreamer of this World. I am the Master. I am the Hero... And this is MY WORLD!" ~ Havoc '' Personality/Psychological Profile ''"I'm interested in anything having to do with Chaos, Revolt, Disorder, Change, especially activity that appears to have no meaning. It seems to me to be the road of freedom to me." ~ Havoc explaining her motives and reasoning behind what she does '' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Unknown Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:In Love Villains Category:Parents Category:Fanmade Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:The Odium